1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, a device, and a method for information processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-018742 discloses an image forming device utilization system provided with an image forming device including a touch sensitive panel and an office supply server connected to the image forming device, for example. In the image forming device utilization system, once a user is authenticated, a screen (order screen) that encourages the user to place an order is displayed on the touch sensitive panel by presenting a variety of articles, including consumable articles such as toner and paper and other supplies dealt with by an office supply server and their prices, and the user is able to place an order by selecting any desired article for purchase.
However, since not only consumable articles that is available (can be equipped) in the image forming device used by the user but also other consumable articles that are specialized in for other devices can be presented in the order screen, it is necessary for the user to find out consumable articles that are available in the image forming device used by the user among the variety of articles presented in the order screen in the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-018742. There is therefore a problem of involving inconvenience for users.
Therefore, there is a need for a system, a device, and a method for information processing which are capable of improving convenience for users.